The term digitalization, in an organization, is generally related either to products or to services offered by the organization. Digitalization may also refer to an online experience delivered to customers, by the organization. But in modern times, the concept of digitalization has gone far beyond digitalizing products and services offered by the organization. Digitalization now encompass entire business model in addition to the existing range of business capabilities including operational processes and workplace. It may be challenging for a business leader of any organization to identify key areas of digitalization of the organization. Further, it may also be tedious to define steps for improving a state of digitalization of the organization.